My New Life, My New Beginning
by Kuroi.Ookami-chan
Summary: Alex is a new girl in Seigaku. Always having trouble fitting in and controlling her emotions, what will the Seigaku boys' tennis team do for her? Yes I know, doesn't sound too good, but it's my first story so plz, be gentle. PS I SUCK at summaries FujiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Prince of Tennis

Chapter 1-Leaving Home

Be-Beep. Be-Beep. Be-Beep. Tap Mmm. The ball of cloth rolled over, uncovering a teenage girl. She glanced at her alarm clock. It read 6:30. _More than enough time,_ she thought to herself. She got out of bed and took a quick shower. (Average it out to 10 min.) She dressed in loose jeans and a baggy black T-shirt with the front reading 'Tennismy life.' And the back reading 'My lifethe boring stuff in between.' She took a book off her bookshelf and started to read.

"Alexandra Stephanie Kantaro put that book down and get down here."

Alex smiled. Her mom wasn't yelling at her. This was the same routine they went through everyday. She went downstairs into the kitchen. She grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster oven. "Mom," she called, "Where are my books?"

Her mom appeared from the bathroom. "Um, about that honey. You're not going to Reyal anymore."

Alex's eyes widened. "What are you trying to get at mom?" she asked.

"Well," said her mom, "your dad got transferred to Japan so we're going to move there. And, um, well, because your dad will be working in a different area then where well be living and I promised the school that I would finish this school year……"

"Are you trying to say that I'm going to be living by myself, in Japan, for a year even though I'm just 15?"

"Your father and I trust you. Anyway you'll be nearby the Echizen's if anything comes up." Alex's mom went back to getting ready for work.

Meanwhile, Alex was smiling. _'Ochibi'_ she thought, thinking about Ryoma and all the new ways to torture him in tennis. She looked back at her mom. "So," she said, "When's my flight?"

**FASTFOWARD 3 DAYS**

Alex walked towards the security gate with her mom. "I'll be sending things to you periodically so I need you to get the house organized. Most of the furniture should be there when you get there"

"Kay mom."

"And don't forget to…"

"…to ask the Echizen's if I need anything, I know mom."

"Okay Hun, I'll see you next year," said her mom while giving her a hug.

"Bye mom." Alex turned around and walked to the security gate.

**FASTFOWARD ½ HOUR**

After a half hour on the line, Alex finally got past the security gate. She sat down at the boarding gate. _I wonder if Ochibi knows I'm coming, _she thought while taking out her sketchbook and CD player. _Though knowing Nanjiroh, he either didn't tell him or told him in a roundabout way. Aw man. I forgot to ask mom what school he's going to._ She started to sketch random things in her sketch book.15 minutes later she heard, "Passengers for flight 101 please prepare you boarding passes. Passengers for flight 101 please prepare your boarding passes." Alex put her sketchbook and CD player into her backpack and picked up her carry-on. "Flight 101 now boarding at gate 12. Flight 101 now boarding at gate 12." As she waited in line she thought,_Goodbye America, hello Japan, _while her eyes turned a cerulean color.

**FASTFOWARD 16 HOURS**

"Baggage claim for flight 101 will be at track 4. Baggage claim for flight 101 will be at track 4." Alex was waiting for the luggage to start coming through on the conveyer belt. As the luggage started to come, she saw that all her luggage was first. _Must be a sign, _thought Alex with a wry grin as she got her luggage. She hailed a cab and gave the directions to the house. When the cab pulled up to the house she thought, _Home sweet home._


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of Tennis

Chapter 2-A New Home

"Finally," Alex sighed as she finished hooking up the internet. "Everything's in place." She took out her laptop and checked her mail. _Nice,_ she thought, _mail from Jess, Tan, and Mika._ She decided to check her mail from Mika (her nickname for her brother Michael) first. It read:

**Hey Al. How's Japan? First lets start by answering your**

**questions about Ohio State. Well my roommates are great **

**and we finally got the TV hooked up. You would think **

**with 10 guys and 1 who wants to major in engineering we'd**

**get it up faster but anyway, I found a couple of bike trails.**

**One led me 15 min. towards North Campus. I also tried to **

**get to Target but I think I went in the wrong direction. I don't**

**start classes until Wednesday so I can't really say how hard **

**my psych class is yet. I'll write soon. Cya.**

'Well I'm glad he's okay,' thought Alex as she opened up her mail from Tan (Tanya):

**Hey. What up? I can't believe you had to move. Especially **

**in the middle of the year. Me and Jess compared our schedules,**

**including yours, and we would've been in Science, English, **

**History, and Math together. The 7th graders are so small it's **

**so funny. Jess is all like, Oh my god I feel so tall. It's hilarious. **

**Its gonna be so tame w/o you to smack people. Well G2G. **

**Tons of HW. TTYL.**

"Dammit," mumbled Alex as she thought, _We would've been in the same classes for once._ She opened up Jess's (Jessica, and if you don't know that you must be really stupid.) e-mail:

**Oh my god Al, I wish you were here. I miss you so much.**

**Also…JS3 IS ONLINE. On the 2nd day back I went to the **

**guys table as usual and John was acting really weird. After **

**school, while I was at my locker, John came up to me and **

**asked me out. Oh my god oh my god oh my god I am so **

**excited right now. I haven't told Tanya yet though. I'm sorta **

**in one of those moments. I'm not going to tell anyone else **

**about this until I'm over my moment. I can trust you though **

**because 1) you're not here and 2) I can always trust you. I **

**don't want anyone else to tell her otherwise she might get **

**offended. On a different subject, WE HAD LIGHTING **

**TODAY! I believe this is a record considering we still have **

**a month before the musical. I just wish you were here. **

**I need you to yell at the 7th graders who joined just to be **

**apart of the musical. They're all High and Mighty. They don't **

**even understand how to hang a light. I wish you were here so **

**we would have at least 3 competent people. Well G2G. HW. Cya.**

Alex's already cerulean eyes turned into an even deeper cerulean blue. _Might as well go food shopping. I should also check out the school._ She turned off her laptop and got her wallet. She was about to go out the door when she remembered there was a street tennis court somewhere. _Might as well go there too._ She got her tennis bag and went out.

First she went to Seigaku. When she arrived, she saw the tennis courts. She had the urge to start playing. _No Alex,_ she thought to herself, _Get all your official papers done then go to the public tennis courts._

She went into the main office. "Uh, hi" she said, "Um, I'm here to get my papers done. I'm a transfer student from America."

"What's your name?" asked the secretary.

"Um, Alexandra Kantaro," replied Alex.

The secretary went through some folders. "Ah, here we are," she said when she found the folder, "Alexandra Kantaro from New York, U.S.A. Just fill out the forms inside this folder."

15 min. later, Alex handed the folder to the secretary.

"Okay," said the secretary, "Here's you uniform."

Alex saw a green and white outfit. The blouse was white with green sleeves and collar with a pink bow thingy. The mini skirt was also green. Alex almost made a disgusted, perplexed look but she stopped herself. Barely. "Um, do you have anything with pants?" asked Alex.

"Only the boys' uniform," said the secretary.

"May I wear that?" asked Alex.

"Are you sure?" asked the secretary with uncertainty.

"Very sure," replied Alex.

"Very well," said the secretary as she changed the uniforms.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," said Alex as she left. _Where to now?_ she thought as she left the school grounds. She checked her watch, _Better go food shopping,_ she thought, _I spent a lot more time than I thought I would at the school._

She went to the supermarket and bought enough food to last her for about 2 weeks. She can cook. You didn't think her parents would let her live by herself if she couldn't cook now did you? As she was walking out of the store she bumped into someone and fell down. How, I don't know because the person is shorter than her as you will soon see. Alex looked down as she rubbed her shoulder. _That felt like a racquet,_ she thought.

"Oi, Ochibi, you okay?"

"I'm fine Eiji-senpai."

Alex's head shot up. She recognized that voice. "Ochibi?" she said, wide-eyed.

Ryoma for that's who she bumped into looked at her. "Ordoriko?" he said confused.

"Sh it is you," she said.

"Why are you here," he asked.

"Guess Nanjiroh didn't tell you. Or told you in a round-about way," chuckled Alex.

"Probably," mumbled Ryoma.

"Hey Echizen who's this?"

Alex remembered that there were 2 other guys. She shut up.

"Oh this is Alexandra Kantaro. She lived near me in America. This is Momoshiro Takashi," he explained as he pointed to the spiky-haired dude, "And this is Kikumaru Eiji." He pointed to the redhead. "Momo-senpai is a 2nd year and Eiji-senpai is a 3rd year like you."

"Hi," whispered Alex.

"Hey, you play tennis?" asked Momo, seeing your tennis bag. Alex nodded her head.

"What type of player are you?" asked Eiji.

"All-rounder", she whispered.

"Oi, you want to play a match?" asked Eiji.

She shook her head no. "I'm saving it for the intra-school tournament," she explained.

"Where are you going to school?" asked Ryoma.

"Uh, Seishun Gakun" (Long name for Seigaku).

"Hey that's were we go," said Momo.

"Nice," said Alex. "Well gotta go. Ja ne."

"So," said Momo after Alex left, "What do you remember about her, Echizen?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Ryoma.

"Just wondering, in case I get to play her."

"Why not ask Inui-senpai?"

"Cause she's a girl so he probably wouldn't play her and she's from America"

"Okay. She's really athletic, flexible and sometimes does acrobatic play. She has good stamina but she probably built it up since the last time I saw her. She used to dance when she was younger, that's why I call her Ordoriko. Also, it pisses her off since she's a total tomboy. Knowing her she somehow got a boys uniform. Also if you see her eyes get even a tint of red run away. Her eyes change color if she's really angry or sad. Red for angry, and a cerulean blue for sad. I've only seen her with a tint of red and she beat up a football player. I think it was because he was bugging her about how she liked a football player and would never get him. I think he said that the other football player only liked girls that acted like girls. I don't really know but the good thing is that she doesn't get mad easily, so that rumor is probably untrue."

"Wow, said Eiji, "I don't want to see her with her eyes fully red."

"Me neither," said Momo. "Well we better get home."

"See ya," said Eiji and they all went in different directions to their houses.

**Back to Alex's**

_Now that that's all over with, where in the world is a barber shop. A salon would work too……gahhhhh I should've asked Ochibi……_


	3. Chapter 3

**Revised version (Sorry about the previous stuff, that was from when I posted this on Quizilla and I Guess I forgot to get rid of it. sorry...)**

Chapter 3-A New School

Be-Beep Alex turned off the alarm. She went downstairs, put a bagel in the toaster and took a quick shower. She changed into the uniform she was given. _Not bad,_ she thought as she looked over herself in the mirror. "Now to complete it all off," she said as she grabbed a black cap and stuck it on the head so it was partly to the side. _Perfect,_ she thought. _Better go though._ She went downstairs, grabbed her bagel, tennis bag and skateboard and left. When she got to the school she thought, _Hmm. I'm really early. I guess I'll go to the tennis courts._ As she walked towards them, she heard a lot of people practicing. It sounded like a lot of boys. _Damn, guess I can't practice. I guess I might as well watch them practice._ As she watched the tennis team practice, she thought, _Hm. I thought chibi would be here._

Right after she thought that, she heard a freshman yell, "Look the regulars are here."

Alex didn't bother to turn around since it wouldn't concern her. Then she heard, "Yo, Alex."

She turned around and saw Momo, Eiji and Ryoma along with 5 other guys, all wearing regular jackets, except for the computer glasses dude who looked like their manager.

"Ohayo." said Alex, bowing. Eiji just happened to glomp her, causing her to stumble a bit, which caused her hat to fall off.

"Alex-chan," said Eiji, "Why did you cut your hair so short?"

Alex's hair was sorta like Ryoma's except it was shorter so it stuck up in some places.

"I got a guy's uniform so I have to fit in right?"

"Told ya she'd get a guy's uniform," said Ryoma.

"**And why am I not surprised you a regular Ochibi?"** retorted Alex.

"Who's this?" asked the guy with closed eyes.

"And why'd she call Echizen 'Ochibi'?" the guy with the odd hair cut asked that question.

Momo explained, "This is Alex. She's from America. She knows Echizen because they lived near each other."

"And who are these people?" asked Alex.

"Oi. Right," said Eiji.

"This is vice-captain Oishi Syuichiro, Fuji Syusuke, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi and Kaidoh Kaoru"

All of them said hi in turn except for Kaidoh who did his regular "Fssssh".

"Um, Kikumaru-san" whispered Alex, "Why did Kaidoh just hiss?"

"He does that a lot. He's called Viper because he's like a snake and of his snake shot," replied Eiji.

"Snake Shot?" asked Alex.

"You'll get it when you see his playing style"

Alex nodded in understanding.

"You want to warm-up with us?" asked Eiji.

"Um, if it's alright with everyone else," replied Alex, a bit unsure.

"It should be fine" said Oishi.

As Alex and the regulars entered the tennis courts Alex heard, "Look the regulars," "Wow, they look so cool," "Who's the new guy?" "And how come he gets to warm up with the regulars?" Alex could tell Oishi heard the comments about her and gave him a pleading look. "Ok everyone, this is Alex. He's just helping us warm-up. Now get back to practice." Once she saw everyone else get back to practice she started to stretch.

"She does a lot of unusual stretches," observed Kawamura.

When Alex finished her stretching Inui said, "With her stretching program she stretched about 97 of the muscles in her body." A

ll the regulars looked at her. "Too bad she can't be on the boy's team," said Fuji.

"Hey, Momo," said Eiji, "Why don't you play a match against Alex."

"Sure" said Momo "You fine with that Alex-senpai?"

"Sure," said Alex, "I don't mind."

**MATCH BEGINS **

"One set match, Momoshiro to serve," announced Oishi who was the chair judge.

"You sure you don't want to serve?" asked Momo.

"I'm sure," said Alex, "And don't go easy on me," she added.

"If you insist" said Momo. He served a fast and heavy ball.

"Look" said the uni-browed freshman. "Momo-chan-senpai's Bullet Serve!"

_'Bullet Serve_,' thought Alex as she shot it back. _'Not bad._' She then took the point. Momo did his Bullet Serve again and they started to rally.

As they rallied, Ryoma started to smirk.

"What is it Echizen?" asked Kawamura.

"She's just playing her warm up tennis."

"Warm up tennis?" asked the rest.

"Just watch," he replied.

Momo came back to get 4 straight points. "Game Momoshiro, 1-0," said Oishi.

Alex bounced the ball, getting ready to serve. "Better get ready Momo," said Alex as she served. But when the ball bounced, it bounced in the opposite direction. Momo dodged the ball before it hit his face.

"T-T-Twist Serve??" said one of the freshman. "

Hey, Echizen." said Fuji "That looked exactly like your twist serve."

"That's cause it is," said Ryoma. "Oyaji taught her that."

Alex served again, but this time it was a normal serve.

"What," asked Momo, "No twist serve?"

"Nahh" said Alex, "I don't like using it." as she shot the ball back.

They rallied for a while when Fuji noticed something. His smile grew wider. Inui notice and asked, "What is it Fuji?"

"Look at her feet," he said. Inui looked and saw a circle of scuff marks around her left foot. Momo shot a ball and Alex just rotated to hit it back. "She's not moving from her spot."

"Tezuka Zone?" mumbled Inui, amazed at this girl's skill.

This time, when Momo shot the ball across to the other side of the court, Alex spun on one foot and kept on spinning. Once the ball got close enough, Alex suddenly put down her foot, bending with her arms crossed, and shot out her arms. The ball shot with large amount of speed to the left corner of the court. Everybody was silent. Fuji had his eyes open and everybody was looking at the fence where the ball was stuck.

"That's new," mumbled Ryoma.

"What was that?" cried a freshman.

"Spinning Shot," said Alex.

"Spinning" started Kawamura

"Shot" finished Kaidoh.

"Interesting," said Inui while scribbling in his notebook.

"Whoa" said the uni-browed kid.

As the match progressed, they could see that she could control where the ball would go and had great precision with it as well. After about 20 min. Oishi called, "Game and match, Alex 6-1." As Alex dried the sweat off of her and put her racket into her tennis bag, Momo and the rest of the regulars sort of gathered around her.

"Nice match," said Momo.

"You too," said Alex. "Oh and I know you were holding back," she added.

"What?" asked Momo. "You guys wanted to see what I was made of. That's why I wasn't playing at my best either."

"Warm-up Tennis," said Ryoma.

"You remember that Chibi?" asked Alex.

"Hm, you never had that."

Nobody asked what "That" was. They all knew he meant Alex's Spinning Shot.

"Yeah, well Momo made me get a little serious."

"So that was your Warm-Up Tennis?" asked Kawamura.

"Well, sort of, not really," said Alex, "My warm-up Tennis is what I played in the first game. I realized that I had to get a little serious. Key word's a little. I was also pissed that you went easy on me even after I told you not to." **"And I don't get why you have to call it warm up tennis,"** she added, glaring at Ryoma.

Ryoma just looked at her with a look that said "Come on tell the truth".

"Oh fine," she said, "I also wanted to end the match quickly."

Just then the doors to the court opened. "Captain," said everyone, except for the regulars and Alex, while they bowed. _'So this is their captain,'_ thought Alex, '_I wonder how strict he is.'_ The captain walked over to where the regulars and Alex stood.

"What's he doing here?" he asked in a voice that made Alex think, _'Okay, very strict. Or just plain cold. That face doesn't help either.'_

Alex got scared and immediately stopped talking. Oishi noticed your look (notice how it's only Oishi who notices these things? No there is no implied meaning, just though I should point it out) and explained the story to the captain. "It's nothing Tezuka," said Oishi. "She was just watching the practice. She knows Echizen from America and met Eiji and Momo yesterday."

"Why was she playing a match with Momo then?" he asked.

"We wanted to see her strength," answered Fuji.

"Although we weren't able to gather sufficient data because she knew Momo wasn't playing at his full strength," added Inui, "She played at an equal strength,"

"Um well, I better go," said Alex. "I need to change and get my schedule. Bye. Nice meeting all of you." With that she grabbed her bag and went to the girls changing room.

"How'd she know where to go?" asked Kaidoh.

"Maybe she walked around here when she was getting her paperwork done," suggested Kawamura.

All of the regulars turned towards the direction Alex left. _'What an odd girl,'_ they all thought. (except Ryoma of course)


End file.
